Demon Love Devil
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Dosen killer vs Mahasiswi preman. Takdir telah mempertemukan kedua iblis dari kerak neraka / Sebuah kisah nostalgia, awal dari pertemuan onyx & emerald/ Prekuel Ujian & Diary of onyx and emerald/


"Mampus." Seorang pemuda bergigi tajam langsung melotot saat mata ungunya menangkap sosok beraura sadis yang tengah berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba stroke. Ingin lari namun apa daya. Tungkai dan syarafnya tak bisa berkoordinasi dengan baik ketika terintimidasi oleh hawa pembunuh yang menguar dari penampakan tersebut. Otaknya telah mengirim sinyal-sinyal untuk lari, tetapi kakinya gagal loading. Maka jadilah pemuda itu berdiri manis gemetar bagai menunggu ajal. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Teman-teman kampretnya ternyata telah minggat duluan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Pupilnya lalu berkaca-kaca. Ingatan dosa masa lalunya berputar-putar. Oh Tuhan. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya yang mengenaskan?

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Akhirnya suara itu sampai juga ke telinganya. Suigetsu mingkem. Antara ingin negur atau kabur, alhasil cuma suara 'eekkkk' yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mirip kambing. Sosok itu kontan mengerutkan kening. Mungkin kaget ada kambing bermuka manusia di kampus.

"Ha-hai Sakura- _san_..." Suigetsu mencicit seperti tikus. Ia tersenyum kaku. Mencoba sebisa mungkin bersikap tegar walau bulu hidungnya merinding hebat membayangkan nasib apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Namun tangannya tampak sibuk merogoh tas ransel bermotif macan yang ia jinjing dengan tampang serius. Grusuk... grusuk... grusuk... Ribut abis. Entah apa isi tasnya, yang jelas pikiran Sui langsung kacau. Yang keluar pasti golok, tombak, atau panah beracun. Yang pasti bisa bikin orang mati. Sui menelan ludah. Ia benar-benar akan 'game over' hari ini. Kertas mana kertas? Ia harus buat surat wasiat sekarang juga.

"Nih."

"Eekkk!" Suigetsu langsung teriak. Sebuah buku lecek bersampul upin ipin disodorkan dengan tak berperasaan tepat ke wajah ganteng Suigetsu. Pemuda itu langsung mengelus-elus hidungnya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi ungu violet. Aman sih. Gak patah. Cuma retak dikit.

"Maaf. Bukumu agak kotor. _Thanks_ ya."

Sui memandangi bukunya dengan tatapan nanar. Buku catatannya kini lebih mirip fosil purba. Lumpur kering di mana-mana. Ini orang gaulnya di kubangan mungkin.

"Kau marah?"

Sugetsu mengangkat wajah. "Aku?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Marah padamu?" sahutnya sok imut. "Tak mungkin itu terjadi. Hahaha." Ia tertawa pasrah. Ya iyalah tak mungkin marah. Berani protes, bisa dipastikan dirinya akan berakhir mengambang di sungai belakang kampus esok hari.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi."

"Dahhh..." Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan. Lega. Biarlah buku (dan hidungnya) menjadi korban. Ia rido. Ikhlas dunia akhirat. Asalkan nyawanya selamat dari amukan singa betina ini.

"Ohh... Satu lagi."

" _Are_?" Lambaian tangan Suigetsu kontan berhenti. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Melirik horor Suigetsu dengan ujung matanya kemudian mengacungkan tinju mautnya ke arah pemuda itu seraya berucap pelan. "Kalau kau dan teman-teman gilamu berani menganggu Ino dan Hinata lagi, kau tinggal pilih mau kukirim ke pemakaman yang mana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **DEMON LOVE DEVIL**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun**

 **Chapter 1 : Preman Patah Hati**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, garing, humor maksa, dan lain-lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Menurut Aristoteles, cinta adalah dua tubuh dengan satu jiwa. Sedangkan menurut Paulo Coelho, cinta adalah apa yang membuatmu tersenyum di saat kamu merasa lelah. Tapi menurut Sakura, Cinta itu... Hashirama- _sensei_. Hah? Kok bisa? Begini ceritanya...

Alkisah, terdapat sebiji gadis berusia 19 tahun, Sakura Haruno namanya. Ia merupakan mahasiswi tingkat tiga di salah satu universitas termahsyur di Jepang, Universitas Konoha. Dijuluki setan kampus karena kegarangannya menumpas ketidakadilan dan kebatilan di fakultasnya. Ibarat power ranger berjiwa Hittler, ia adalah penindas para penindas. Ia hanya menghajar para oknum mahasiswa rese' yang berani membuat kasus di kampus. Dari awal kemunculannya dua tahun silam, Sakura telah menjadi momok menakutkan bagi para senior yang coba-coba ingin mengospek dirinya. Sebut saja namanya Kisame, mahasiswa tingkat akhir banget (mungkin sejak peletakkan batu pertama, dia sudah ada di sana) yang terkenal suka malak mahasiswa baru. Kisame, bermodal wajah bego yang diserem-seremin, mencoba untuk memalak seorang gadis manis berambut merah jambu. Pasti lemah banget ni cewek. Begitu pikir Kisame.

"Heh anak baru! Minta duit!" kata Kisame sok ganteng.

'JEBRETTT.'

Kisame langsung diselepet pakai sandal jepit. Giginya copot dua.

Semenjak itu, si tukang palak kampus berubah jadi jinak dan gelar kehormatan preman kampus resmi diserahkan kepada Sakura Haruno. Hore!

Lain halnya dengan Senju Hashirama. Ia adalah dosen menawan nan rupawan (yang suka makan bakwan dan gemar nonton di twenty one) yang berstatus sebagai dosen mata kuliah matematika di universitas Konoha. Rambutnya hitam panjang lembut terurai. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi mirip model iklan susu pria. Pembawaannya hangat, bersahaja, serta penuh wibawa. Hashirama adalah tipikal pria yang sekali lirik saja bisa bikin wanita mimpi basah berhari-hari. Entah bagaimana kisahnya hingga kuncup asmara Sakura tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi bunga yang memabukkan hati dengan wanginya. Namun menurut kabar burung (entah burung siapa yang ngomong), hal itu bermula dari pertemuan keduanya di awal semester dua bulan lalu. Saat Sakura terlambat hampir se-jam lamanya dan dosen baik hati dan suka menolong tersebut mengizinkannya masuk dengan senyum yang memikat. Udah? Gitu doang? Jangan bayangkan cerita Sakura romantis bak kisah Romeo dan Juliet. Cinta Sakura itu sederhana. Seperti sebuah bilangan dibagi nol. Tak terhingga. Begitu juga dengan cintanya.

Bagai judul lagi milik Tegar, Sakura yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang. Hobinya berubah dari yang suka asah otot, kini suka asah otak. Kerjanya cuma ngutak-ngatik rumus. Dia bahkan mengaplikasikan kepintarannya pada orang tak berdosa. Pada abang-abang tukang sayur yang sering nongkrong dekat kompleks rumahnya misalnya.

"Bang, beli," kata Sakura suatu hari.

Senyum si abang langsung merekah bak lipan dikasih garam. Kapan lagi ada gadis cantik nyamperin dia pagi-pagi begini.

"Mau beli apa?"

"Jagung delapan puluh ons, kedelai dua ratus butir, kangkung seratus gram, daging ayam enam puluh cm persegi. Semuanya berapa?"

Si abang bengong. Sama sekali gak paham.

"Biar saya yang hitung. Kita pakai rumus persamaan. Jika harga setongkol jagung dua ribu, dan dalam setongkol terdapat seratus lima puluh butir biji jagung yang beratnya setengah gram, maka bla... bla.. bla..."

Abangnya langsung melambai ke kamera. Otaknya gak nyampe. Akhirnya belanjaan Sakura digratisin dan besoknya si abang gak pernah muncul lagi di kompleks Sakura.

Di sisi lain, Sakura yang notabene adalah gadis tomboy karateka yang tiap hari cuma pakai kaos oblong dan celana jeans bapuk yang jarang dicuci berubah menjadi gadis feminim dengan blouse berwarna pastel, rok renda bermotif bunga, dan sepatu balet dengan warna senada. Wajahnya yang dulu polos dengan bedak herocine yang tak rata kini dipoles dengan make up natural dengan sepasang anting rubi kecil nangkring di kedua telinganya. Rambut gulalinya yang panjang dikuncir rapi dengan hiasan bunga di salah satu sisi. Satu kata. Cantik. Banget malah. Karena itu banyak junior maupun senior yang kesengsem sama dia. Tapi tetap saja tak ada yang berani. Karena cintanya cuma untuk Hashirama seorang. Selain itu, jangan coba-coba mendekat. Colek sedikit, otakmu bisa pindah ke mata kaki.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana mayoritas mahasiswa datang ke kampus dengan wajah suram (kayak anak kos yang baru dikirimin duit tapi langsung habis buat bayar utang) karena belum bisa _move on_ dari hari minggu. Berlawanan dengan seorang gadis musim semi berwajah ceria yang sedang berjalan anggun melewati koridor fakultas _. She loves monday very much._ Sebab kapan lagi ia bisa bertatap muka selama dua kali empat puluh lima menit dengan sang pujaan hati selain hari senin. Dengan santai ia membuka pintu ruangan, mendapati beberapa manusia dengan kelakuan tak senonoh sedang duduk manis di pojokan. Ada Ino, Hinata, plus geng Sutarman, geng yang berisi sekumpulan pemuda labil yang (ngaku-ngaku) kece dan fenomenal. Naruto, sang _founder_ geng busuk itu langsung menjerit girang saat melihat Sakura di ambang pintu.

"Sakura- _chan~"_

Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Hari ini Hashirama- _sensei_ kok telat ya? Anak lain juga belum datang."

Sasori dan Chouji saling pandang. "Kau belum tahu?"

Ino dan Hinata terlihat gelisah. Tingkah abnormal mereka yang mirip maling celana dalam praktis membuat Sakura curiga. "Apa sih?" tanyanya. Tiga hari kemarin ia memang pergi ke Iwa untuk mengikuti turnamen bela diri. Jadi wajar jika kabar ter-update yang terjadi di sini tak ia ketahui.

"Anoo..." Hinata tampak cemas. Ia meremas jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Apaan?" Sakura makin tak sabaran. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Shikamaru yang langsung pura-pura tidur, ke arah Kiba dan Shino yang langsung pamit ke WC (melarikan diri), dan terakhir ke arah Lee yang langsung pura-pura bego. Belakangan diketahui dia memang gak pura-pura.

"Sudahlah. Katakan saja padanya." Neji berujar dengan gaya _cool_. Padahal ia sendiri sudah menggeser bangkunya ke jarak aman yang diperkirakan tak terkena lemparan meja jika Sakura mengamuk ketika mendengar gosip hot paling cetar ini. Jaga-jaga.

Ino berdehem kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan sahabat pinknya dengan sikap menenangkan. "Hashirama- _sensei_ pindah ke Amerika."

Sakura tertegun. "He?"

"Hashirama- _sensei_ akan menikah di sana. Kau kalah telak Sakura."

Ino spontan menginjak kaki Sai dengan kejam. Sai, si mahkluk pucat yang selalu kena anemia ini memang anak yang penuh dengan kejujuran. Saking jujurnya, orang jadi pengen nyekek dia pakai tali tambang.

Sakura sendiri cuma bisa mematung dengan pandangan kosong. Ia serasa ingin nyemplungin diri sendiri ke minyak panas.

"Benarkah?" Ia tertawa paksa. Mencoba mengingkari fakta yang ada. Seandainya kata 'menikah' adalah kata lain dari 'berak', tentu ia tak akan senelangsa ini. Hashirama- _sensei_ 'berak' di Amerika. Wow. Bukankah itu keren? Tapi sayangnya, sejauh yang ia ketahui, menikah itu bukan sinonim dari kata berak. Sama sekali bukan. Menikah adalah suatu proses pengikatan janji suci sehidup semati antara dua insan manusia yang akan dilanjutkan dengan proses reproduksi alias pembuatan anak di mana mereka akan melakukan... Melakukan... Melakukan... Sakura menggigit bibir. Mupeng. Yang lain cengo. Baru kali ini ada orang patah hati tapi tampangnya mesum.

"Saku- _chan_... _Daijobu_?"

Hening lalu...

'GDUBRAKK.'

Meja patah dua.

"Aku tak apa-apa. HAHAHAHA." Sakura bangkit lalu berjalan pelan ke luar kelas dengan tawanya yang mengerikan.

Dan hari itu, geng Sutarman kehilangan dua hal berharga. Dosen matematika yang baik hati serta uang jajan mereka selama seminggu karena harus mengganti rugi fasilitas negara yang dirusak Sakura kala ditinggal kawin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga minggu semenjak insiden 'ditinggal kawin' tersebut, Sakura tak pernah lagi memunculkan jidatnya yang lebar ke kampus untuk mengikuti mata kuliah. Kalaupun pergi, ia hanya duduk diam nongkrong di kantin, makan ramen tiga mangkok, ngutang, kemudian pulang. Menang lari. Entah ini karena patah hati atau memang cari kesempatan ngutang sama ibu kantin, tak ada yang tahu. Yang jelas keadaannya sudah masuk kategori siaga satu. Bahkan Suigetsu yang terkenal karena eksistensinya sebagai mahasiswa yang paling sering kena tonjokan Sakura pun tak mampu untuk menstabilkan keadaan. Padahal ia sudah kongkalingkong, berkonspirasi (dipaksa sebenarnya) dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk pura-pura cari perkara dengan gadis itu. Tapi nihil. Dalam keadaan normal, minimal ia akan masuk ruang kesehatan jika berani bersenggolan dengan gadis itu. Kenyataannya, Sakura hanya melewatinya bagai kotoran kuda yang tercecer di jalan raya. Ajaib. Suigetsu pun tak tersentuh. Ia langsung sujud syukur.

Vakumnya Sakura pun menjadi perbincangan hangat di seluruh fakultas. Ada yang pro (sekumpulan orang-orang yang pernah merasakan nikmatnya digampar Sakura). Bahkan ada yang kontra. Ada yang mendukung perubahan gadis itu sebagai keajaiban dunia ke delapan yang harus segera disyukuri, ada pula yang menyayangkan sikap Sakura yang dianggap terlalu reaktif dalam menyikapi kenyataan. Semisal Lee contohnya. Pentolan geng Sutarman yang mukanya mirip pentol korek api ini merasa ada yang hilang dari hidupnya. Bagai sebuah puzzle yang tak lengkap, ada ruang kosong yang hanya bisa diisi oleh premanisme Sakura. Ia rindu tendangan melingkar gadis bermata hijau itu. Masokis.

Maka dari itu, di suatu sore yang kelabu di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat darurat perihal kondisi Sakura. Berbekal cemilan dan teh hangat, mereka mulai menyusun agenda dan strategi.

"Apakah dia menghubungimu?" tanya Sasori sambil mencomot sebuah cupcake di atas meja, lalu dengan santai menghempaskan dirinya yang imut nan cebol itu ke atas sofa.

Ino menggeleng. "Dia tak membalas pesanku," sahutnya pelan. Kepalanya disandarkan pada jendela yang berembun. Gadis Yamanaka itu mengetukkan-ngetukkan jarinya di kaca. Ia sedikit paham kondisi Sakura saat ini. Cinta pertama memang sangat berpotensi untuk menimbulkan kekecewaan yang besar jika tak sesuai dengan angan dan harapan yang terlanjur membumbung tinggi.

"Kita harus berbuat sesuatu untuk Sakura- _chan_!" Lee berteriak seperti cewek PMS yang alisnya kehapus air hujan. Ia menggigit bantal. "Aku merasa kampus kita tak aman lagi," ucapnya dramatis. Tampaknya pemuda titisan dakocan itu berniat menyejajarkan Sakura dengan satpam kampus.

Shikamaru yang tumben-tumbennya tidak molor di ujung ruangan angkat bicara. "Apalagi dengan kedatangan dosen baru itu."

Semuanya reflek mengangguk dengan semangat membabi buta. Naluri tukang gosip mereka langsung aktif. Dua minggu yang lalu, Universitas Konoha memang sempat digemparkan oleh kemunculan dosen pengganti Hashirama- _sensei_ yang kalau mau jujur, cukup memberikan trauma mendalam bagi mereka semua. Ini tidak baik untuk perkembangan psikologis mereka yang masih polos dan suci.

"Aku bahkan insomnia selama tiga malam berturut-turut setelah diajari olehnya." Curhat Kiba. Ungkapan hatinya langsung diamini oleh Shino yang pernah mendapat kenangan buruk didamprat oleh sang dosen. Bayangkan, pemuda pendiam yang nyaris tak terlihat seperti Shino saja tak luput dari terkaman. Bagaimana dengan orang yang mencolok seperti Naruto.

"Masih mending!" Naruto histeris. "Aku harus menutup wajah saat bertatap muka dengannya karena dia menganggap tampangku tengil dan tak sedap dipandang." Giliran Naruto yang curhat dengan penuh linangan air mata. Ia serasa ingin nangis darah ketika mengingat kejadian pahit beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia yang putih bersih tak berdosa ini, tak ada angin tak ada hujan tiba-tiba disuruh tutup muka pas lewat di gedung pengajaran. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri –Minato, yang berprofesi sebagai wakil dekan fakultas–, jangankan mempertahankan harga diri anaknya, secuil niat untuk membela pun tak ada. Minato hanya nyengir kemudian menambahkan 'Mukanya memang sepet kayak nangka busuk'. Dan para dosen pun tertawa.

"Aku setuju dengan dosen itu."

Naruto yang sensitif kontan melempar Sai dengan asbak. Jelas saja. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, pemuda rubah itu kena semprot dosen bukan karena belum mengerjakan tugas, bukan karena bolos, tapi karena mukanya tak sedap dipandang. Padahal Naruto merasa mukanya sudah proporsional. Ada manis-manisnya gitu. Tapi tetap saja dihina-hina. Sama dosen sendiri pula. Apa perlu mukanya ditaburi penyedap rasa agar enak dilihat? Masa iya dirinya harus datang ke kampus pakai topeng. Tinggal bawa payung dan pisang pasti ia disangka topeng monyet. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk operasi plastik. Tapi agar bisa membuat dirinya mirip Brad Pitt membutuhkan dana yang besar dan ia mustahil jual diri. Tak ada yang mau beli soalnya.

Chouji, pemuda bundar yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam menonton adegan curhat-curhatan absurd ini tiba-tiba memukul meja. Semuanya tutup mulut. Takut dibekap dalam lipatan lemak diketeknya.

"Kita ke sini untuk bicara mengenai Sakura. Fokus _guys_... Fokus."

Sasori terharu. Tak menyangka jika Chouji, mahkluk yang tujuan hidupnya cuma makan dan minum ini ternyata punya rasa kemanusiaan yang luar biasa. "Kau luar binasa, Chouji," pujinya dengan jempol teracung.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin cepat pulang. Lapar."

Padahal sudah menghabiskan sebagian besar jatah cemilan mereka, berani-beraninya masih bilang lapar. Ino pun cuma bisa mengurut dada –dan punggung (ternyata dia masuk angin)-. Sebenarnya ia pengen ngegampar kepala Chouji pakai setrika. Tapi takut kena pasal perlindungan hewan. Ia baru sadar Chouji itu dugong bercula satu.

Akhirnya setelah melewati pertumpahan darah serta perdebatan yang cukup alot, mereka mencapai mufakat dengan keputusan untuk mengirimkan delegasi ke rumah Sakura.

"Selamat kepada saudara Naruto atas terpilihnya dia sebagai perwakilan kita."

Semua tepuk tangan.

"Kampret." Naruto manyun. Ia tak menyangka dirinyalah yang akan ditumbalkan untuk mengemban misi suci membuat setan kampus kembali mengikuti perkuliahan. Ia memang sahabat Sakura. Tapi seorang diri ke kandang harimau yang sedang sakit hati adalah keputusan yang buruk. Sangat buruk. Salah langkah sedikit ia bisa digaruk.

"Kenapa harus aku sendirian? Kenapa tidak rame-rame saja sih?" Naruto keberatan. Ia merasa terdapat kecurangan dalam pemilihan delegasi ini. Untuk itu ia menghendaki diadakannya pemilihan ulang.

"Kau mau dia terganggu?" Shikamaru menyahut.

"Paling tidak, harus ada yang menemani aku." Pemuda itu masih mencoba bernegosiasi. Ia tak mau benjol sendirian.

Kiba menggeleng. " _Sorry_ , lariku lambat."

"Aku juga."

"Apalagi aku."

"Pembohong!" Pemuda pirang itu makin monyong. Tak terima alasan kawan-kawan imbisilnya ini menyuruh dirinya menemui Sakura karena dua pertimbangan. Yang pertama, karena kecepatan berlarinya paling mumpuni (terbukti saat ada mahasiswa tawuran, ia lari paling cepet). Yang kedua, karena dia bisa parkour (terbukti saat dikejar ibu kantin yang mau nagih utang, ia paling jago manjat tembok). Jadi, jika terjadi apa-apa yang tak diinginkan (semisal Sakura tiba-tiba kumat dan melemparkan pisau ke arahnya), pemuda itu bisa langsung kabur lewat jendela kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai dua. Alasan yang sangat goblok sekali.

"Naruto." Neji menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Naruto langsung memandang sahabat kerennya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. "Kau mau menemani—"

"Tidak," potongnya langsung. "Ingat meja yang Sakura patahkan tempo hari?" Naruto mengangguk. "Bayangkan kalau itu badanmu. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Jaga bicaramu padanya."

Cape deh. Bukannya membantu, si gondrong ini malah membuatnya makin takut. Lubang hidung Naruto kembang kempis. Apa tak ada lagi temannya yang otaknya agak normal? Mengapa ia selalu kebagian tugas yang paling membahayakan nyawa seperti ini.

"Naruto- _kun._.." Ia menoleh. Hinata mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah rompi anti peluru. Apa lagi itu?

"Kalau Sakura- _chan_ menyiksamu, terima saja ya? Sakura- _chan_ butuh pelampiasan."

Dan pertemuan sore itupun ditutup oleh tangisan Naruto yang lebay.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berdiri tegak di depan sebuah rumah bercat krem dengan papan nama bertulis Haruno di dindingnya. Ia mengusap bulir keringat di pelipis dan melengak ke arah langit hitam di atas sana. Tak ada bintang, hanya sebuah penampakan purnama yang terlihat samar karena tertutup awan. Lehernya tiba-tiba dingin.

'Kenapa jadi horor begini'. Ia menggerutu dan mengusap hidungnya yang merah. Ia berjalan terseok-seok ke arah pintu. Pemuda berambut jigrak itu kini lebih mirip seperti peserta uji nyali yang ditantang masuk ke sebuah rumah hantu yang dihuni oleh sesosok perempuan yang hobi nyabutin kepala orang. Seharusnya ia membawa pasak besi, bawang putih, air suci, atau peluru perak. Sekotak martabak manis dan tiga keping dvd tak akan bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sejujurnya, ia sudah ingin pulang dari tadi. Namun Haruno Kizashi -ayah Sakura- tiba-tiba entah dari mana asalnya, langsung muncul menampakkan diri, membuka pintu, menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan menunggu di dalam. Sebagai anak yang berbudi pekerti luhur, gak mungkin banget dia langsung kabur terus nemplokin itu martabak di wajah ayah Sakura. Bisa-bisa klan Namikaze dibantai oleh klan Haruno, dan dia masuk Akatsuki kemudian membalas dendam ke Konoha terus... Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. Pikirannya mulai ngawur karena kebanyakan nonton anime ninja.

"Naik saja ke atas. Sakura ada di kamarnya." Kizashi mempersilahkan. Naruto manggut-manggut. Ia memang memiliki akses khusus langsung ke kamar Sakura karena statusnya sebagai teman bermain gadis itu sedari kecil. Tapi tetap saja ia keki. Ini situasinya berbeda. Sakura sedang dalam fase terendah dalam kehidupan percintaannya dan ia bingung harus berkata apa. Seandainya Naruto ngomong 'Hai Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu setelah ditinggal kawin Hashirama?' Sakura pasti akan dengan senang hati mengirimnya pergi ke alam kubur dan keturunan Namikaze akan musnah selama-lamanya.

Dengan hati berdebar-debar, pemuda itu pun menyentuh knop pintu, membukanya perlahan, dan TARAAA...

Seorang gadis merah muda memakai piyama bergambar kartun tengah asyik main PS sendirian. Naruto mencermatinya dengan seksama. Tak ada jejak air mata, tak ada tanda ia akan bunuh diri, tak ada taring yang keluar dari mulutnya, tak ada tanda ia akan berubah menjadi serigala. Yang terpenting, Sakura masih dalam wujud manusia dan... Ia baik-baik saja.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan tampilan visual dari game yang sedang ia mainkan di layar tv.

Naruto maju kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Ia tampak tak terganggu sama sekali. "Aku ingin menjengukmu, Sakura- _chan_."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa."

Mereka berdua diam.

Naruto melirik Sakura. Sesekali gadis itu berdecak kesal ketika karakter dalam gamenya mati dibunuh musuh. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa puas ketika mendapat sejumlah poin. Dari luar memang gadis ini terlihat normal seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanya. Hatinya. Apakah sama baiknya?

Sunyi sejenak sebelum Naruto bersuara lagi.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kuliah?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Malas." Ia menjawab ringkas.

Kedua alis pemuda itu bertaut. Iris birunya menengadah menatap langit-langit kamar Sakura yang dihiasi penuh dengan ornamen langit yang bisa bercahaya dalam gelap.

"Kau tahu, dosen matematika yang baru sudah datang dan dia berbe—"

"Aku benci matematika." Pegangan Sakura pada _controller_ menguat. Naruto langsung jaga jarak. Ia tak ingin pulang dari sini dalam keadaan sekarat akibat ditimpuk pakai Play Station.

" _Gomen_." Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk tengkuk. "Tapi sebentar lagi ujian akan dimulai."

"Terus kenapa?" Sakura bertanya balik. Lama kelamaan nada bicaranya yang santai mulai berubah. Ia tampak sedikit kesal. Posisi tubuhnya masih sama seperti tadi –badan menghadap ke tv dan kedua tangannya memegang _controller_. Namun Naruto yakin bahwa perhatian Sakura telah sepenuhnya teralih kepadanya. Terbukti dari tak ada lagi aktifitas jarinya yang lincah menekan-nekan _stick_ game.

"Kau tak merindukan kami?"

Tak ada suara. Senyap. Hanya sayup-sayup bunyi tv yang terdengar.

Naruto mengulum bibir, merasa inilah celah untuk lebih leluasa berbicara pada gadis itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menyelonjorkan kaki lalu menyamankan punggung ke sisi tempat tidur. Tangannya mengambil sebuah bantal kecil berbentuk bunga berwarna peach dan didekap dengan erat. Lumayan sebagai penopang dagu sekaligus tameng andaikata ada benda tajam yang tiba-tiba melayang ke arahnya. "Kau mungkin akan memukulku karena bicara seperti ini. Tapi apakah Hashirama- _sensei_ lebih penting untukmu dibanding kami teman-temanmu?"

Hanya tarikan napas berat –mengesankan kegusaran- yang muncul sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan. Awal yang bagus. Tak ada gelagat mencurigakan dari Sakura untuk menghajarnya. Ia melanjutkan.

"Kami senang kau berubah karena Hashirama- _sensei_. Tapi tak bisakah kau mempertahankan hal itu untuk kami?"

Sakura sontak berbalik. Ia memandang Naruto dengan dahi berkerut-kerut. Tangannya tersilang di dada. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu buktikan. Buktikan pada semua orang kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Sakura mendelik dan suaranya meninggi. "Sudah aku katakan—"

"Ini—" Naruto mengangsurkan tas plastik yang di bawanya ke hadapan Sakura. "—makanan manis dan film komedi akan membuatmu lebih baik." Ia memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Jangan pendam perasaanmu, Sakura- _chan_. Masih ada kami bersamamu."

Gadis itu tercenung. Hanya bisa mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Naruto dan memegangnya erat. Mulutnya ia kunci rapat-rapat.

"Sampai jumpa hari Senin, Sakura- _chan_. Kami menunggumu dikampus. Aku pergi dulu." Naruto melambaikan tangan dan melangkah ke luar. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamarnya, Sakura menggigit bibir dan memandangi bungkusan di tangannya.

Ia lalu melangkah menuju balkon dan duduk melantai sembari memeluk lutut. Dinginnya lantai dan semilir angin malam yang membuat kulitnya berjengit ia biarkan begitu saja. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sekotak martabak manis favoritnya dari dalam plastik, mengambilnya sepotong, kemudian melahapnya dengan pelan. Kata-kata Naruto bagai piringan hitam yang terus menerus terputar. Ah... Mengapa bisa ia melupakan kawan-kawan yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Terlalu kekanakan. Ia ingin menertawakan diri sendiri sebab terlampau lemah untuk bertekuk lutut pada masalah kecil seperti ini. Tidak. Ini bukan masalah. Ini hanyalah perkara yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersungging, dan seiring itu pula butiran kristal mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

" _Baka_."

Ia tertawa dalam tangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak dulu, Sakura merasa jika ia sedang berjalan sendirian di area kampus, entah itu di kelas, ruang dosen, wc, kantin, maupun di parkiran, sebahagian mahasiswa yang –entah tak sengaja atau memang lagi apes– berpapasan dengannya, akan segera ambil langkah seribu, ngumpet, atau kalau lagi benar-benar sial dan tak ada pilihan lain selain melewati dirinya, yang mereka lakukan adalah pura-pura gak liat sambil nunduk ngutak-ngatik hp dengan jarak minimum tiga meteran dari dirinya.

Tapi khusus hari ini, fenomena itu serasa tak berlaku. Mereka yang biasanya tiba-tiba menghilang saat ujung jempol kaki Sakura nongol di koridor, sekarang cuma berdiri terpaku dan melihatnya dengan takjub. Gadis itu maklum. Tiga minggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat semua orang berspekulasi liar tanpa arah. Belum lagi tudingan-tudingan tak berdasar yang sempat hinggap di kupingnya. Dari yang katanya ia ngambek karena pernikahan Hashirama- _sensei_ (ini yang paling bener sih), tentang ia yang dideportasi ke Korea Utara karena nge-bunuh orang pake sumpit (Sakura pengen nyumpal mulut orang yang buat gosip pake kaos kaki basah), sampai yang katanya ia vakum karena melahirkan (ini yang paling sinting). Mana ada orang yang perutnya rata-rata tiba-tiba ngelahirin anak dalam waktu tiga minggu. Memangnya anak tuyul. Entah mau marah atau tersinggung, perwujudan Sakura sebagai manusia serasa dipertanyakan di sini. Sebab bisa-bisanya gosip yang beredar tentangnya sama sekali tak berkualitas dan tak masuk akal. Jika gosip yang beredar mengatakan ia vakum karena jadi artis di Amerika mungkin akan ia terima dengan lapang dada. Meski jauh lebih tidak masuk akal jika gosipnya begituan.

Tak ambil pusing, gadis pink yang menjadi buah bibir itu berjalan melewati koridor. Penampilannya tak se- _girly_ beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi tak seekstrim ketika ia ke kampus memakai jaket berwarna pudar dipadu dengan celana piyama bermotif tengkorak. Satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan. Mungkin Tuhan mengutus Hahirama bukan untuk menjadi suaminya di masa depan, melainkan untuk menyadarkan dirinya bahwa betapa busuknya penampilannya sehari-hari. Ia mendesah. Paling tidak ada hikmah yang bisa ia petik. Namun tidak dengan rok bunga dan jepitan rambut. Selamat tinggal. Cukup sudah ia bergaya bak putri yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia harus terkesan kuat, mandiri, namun tetap cantik dan elegan. Pokoknya, jangan sampai ia terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangkit dari keterpurukan. Maka jadilah tank top putih berlapis blazer hitam, celana jins hitam, rambut cerah diurai rapi, black ankle boots dengan hiasan rantai membungkus dirinya dan membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti _debt collector_. Wow. Bahkan Kisame rela jika dipalak balik oleh Sakura.

Sakura terus beranjak menuju kelas, mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang memperhatikannya seperti binatang langka. Hingga tepat di depan ruangan A3, langkahnya terhenti. Ia celingak celinguk. Lengang dan sepi. Pintunya tertutup pula. Dan aura suram apa ini? Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengintip melalui celah jendela. Sebelah alisnya terangkat heran. Kawan-kawannya –bahkan geng Sutarman yang terkenal akan keributannya- telah duduk manis di posisi masing-masing, seperti patung, tak bergerak dan tak bersuara sama sekali. Dan oh... Jangan lupakan sosok di depan sana. Seorang pria, berambut seperti anak emo, memakai kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung rapi hingga siku, tampak sibuk dengan buku yang ia pegang. Sejak kapan ada peragaan model di sini?

Sakura melepas kacamata silvernya, mengetuk pintu, kemudian membukanya dengan santai.

"Selamat Pagi," sapanya seraya ngeloyor masuk tanpa noleh kanan kiri. Tak sadar, tatapan tajam yang awalnya tertuju pada buku kini beralih kepadanya.

Ino langsung melotot pada Naruto yang tengah menggigit jari resah. Pemuda itu harus segera mengkonsumsi vitamin otak setelah pulang dari sini –jika selamat, karena berkat kepikunannya lah (terima kasih otak!), di hari kebangkitan Sakura pasca putus cinta, gadis itu terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan sang pendatang baru, Uchiha Sasuke, yang telah diakui kredibilitasnya dalam mendidik mahasiswa menjadi disiplin, rajin tapi depresi. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan hal yang paling urgen seperti ini. Saat mengunjungi Sakura, ia harusnya memperingati gadis itu untuk TIDAK DATANG TERLAMBAT di hari Senin. Bokongmu harus segera menempel di kursi ketika pria itu datang jika tak ingin kena serangan jantung kecil di pagi hari akibat disembur Uchiha.

"Kau siapa?" Suara di balik punggungnya reflek membuat Sakura berbalik. Sosok model itu kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku mahasiswi di sini, _Sensei_."

"Kenapa kau masuk?"

"Eh?" Sakura bingung. Bingung sumpah. Kenapa dirinya masuk? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Terkecuali kalau ia adalah mahasiswi antah berantah yang tersesat hingga ke Konoha, mungkin pertanyaan itu terdengar wajar. Bukankah ia sudah menjawab dengan jelas? Mungkin saja si bapak dosen ini punya masalah dengan gendang telinga.

"Aku mahasiswi di sini." Ia mengulang. Tak lupa dengan artikulasi yang lebih jelas agar pria di hadapannya tak mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama lagi untuknya. Jujur, ia sekarang seperti seorang _debt collector_ mencurigakan yang sedang diinterogasi oleh sesosok model bermuka ketus.

Sasuke menelengkan kepala sedikit. Netra hitamnya yang menusuk membuat Sakura serasa dikuliti hidup-hidup. Jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh seseorang mungkin Sakura sudah tewas membeku dengan lidah terjulur.

"Keluar. Kau terlambat dua menit."

"Maaf?"

"Jika seorang dosen sudah berada di dalam ruangan, mahasiswa yang berada di belakangnya otomatis dianggap telat."

'DOENG.'

Kepala Sakura langsung berat seperti ditiban gumpalan badan Chouji. Ia diusir dari kelas karena terlambat dua menit? Dua menit? Cuma terlambat dua menit dan dia dikeluarkan? Itupun Sakura yakin dosen pengganti ini turut berkontribusi atas dua menit keterlambatannya karena sudah membuatnya berkata 'aku mahasiswi di sini' sebanyak dua kali. 'Halo _Sensei_! Apakah kau pelawak? Candaanmu benar-benar lucu. Haha!' Ia sungguh ingin membalas tutur pria itu dengan kalimat sarkasme, disertai tawa antagonis ala pemain sinetron dan mimik muka bengkok ke samping –untuk membuat dosen emo itu tersinggung. Tapi hasrat tetaplah hasrat. Faktanya, ia hanya diam seperti manekin, dengan mata membulat serta wajah kaku antara mau senyum atau mau manyun. Alhasil ia hanya bisa melongo. Tak ubahnya seperti orang lapar yang nemuin kaleng khong guan, berekspetasi di dalamnya terdapat beraneka rupa biskuit, ternyata saat dibuka dalemnya rengginang. Nah itu! Melongonya kayak gitu!

Setelah sadar dari ketercengoannya selama beberapa detik, gadis itu mencoba mengatur napas. Menghadapi orang galak seperti ini membutuhkan trik yang tepat. Maka terbitlah sebuah senyum sok ramah yang dimanis-maniskan di wajah Sakura. Dengan gesture yang dibuat sesopan mungkin ia bicara. "Maafkan aku, _Sensei."_ ucapnya lembut. "Tapi dari dulu Hahirama- _sensei_ mengizinkan mahasiswa untuk masuk bahkan—"

"Dosen lembek akan menghasilkan mahasiswa tak tahu aturan. Hal semacam itu tidak akan berlaku lagi di sini."

Skak mat. Bahkan dengan intonasi yang cenderung datar, kata-katanya masih tajam kayak pisau dapur. Senyum ramah nan manis itupun luruh digantikan dengan alis dan bibir yang kompak berkerut. Ia tersinggung. Pertama, pria itu mengatakan dosen kesayangannya dengan sebutan lembek. Kedua, secara tak langsung ia dikatai mahasiswa tak tahu aturan. Sudah cukup, Bung. Haruno Sakura bukan orang yang tak tahu aturan. Ia hanya sedikit malas. Ya, sedikit.

"Maaf. Aku tak terima dikeluarkan," protesnya tanpa ragu.

Sasuke –masih- tetap dengan ekspresi datar (dan membuat Sakura curiga ada masalah dengan syaraf di wajahnya) mendengus pelan lalu berkata. "Jadi?" Ada nada remeh di suaranya. "Aku dosen di sini."

"Aku mahasiswa di sini." Dan untuk ketiga kalinya Sakura berkata seperti ini.

"Kau tak mau keluar?"

"Aku menolak. Aku punya hak belajar."

Seisi kelas langsung tegang. Mereka bagai menonton duel maut antar dua algojo di ring tinju. Yang satu si setan kampus yang terkenal dengan kekuatan monster serta kehebatannya membuat gigi orang copot, sementara satunya lagi adalah sang dosen iblis yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya mengintimidasi orang dengan mulut pedasnya. Ditambah dengan statusnya sebagai pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Nah, itu yang bahaya. Lengah sedikit, tulang bisa patah lima.

Sasuke tak bereaksi selama beberapa saat. Dan saat itulah Sakura merasa bahwa pria di hadapannya tengah mencoba untuk mengamatinya dengan lebih seksama, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu berantainya. Ia seolah sedang berusaha memasuki celah terkecil di otak Sakura hingga sudut-sudut tergelap. Sakura berdehem. Ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh dosen yang meskipun Sakura ingin mencakarnya, tetap saja ia pria muda yang menarik dengan matanya yang –sialnya- indah itu.

"Aku memberi penawaran padamu," tandas Sasuke. Ia bersidekap dan duduk menyandar pada mejanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Kerjakan soal dengan benar dan kau—" Sasuke menunjuk Sakura dengan bolpoin. "—ku izinkan masuk."

Bagai angin segar menerpa, penawaran itu langsung disambar oleh Sakura. Ia mengangguk antusias. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri drama pertarungan antara dosen vs mahasiswa yang sangat tidak penting ini. "Oke."

"Tapi jika kau gagal, seluruh mahasiswa di kelas ini tak akan kuikutkan dalam ujian nanti."

"HEEEEE?!"

Sakura sekarang ingin benar-benar mencakar pria itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Sensei_." Ino akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak membuka mulut. "Apa ini tak berlebihan? Maksudku—"

"Kalau begitu kalian gantikan dia keluar dari ruangan."

Sakura tercekat. Ini sih bukan killer namanya. Tapi lebay bin sentimen. Ia tak menyangka pemberontakannya berbuah simalakama. Orang lain malah ikut dilibatkan. Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah dosen tersebut. Ia terlihat sangat muda dengan raut wajah datarnya yang uhuk –tampan sekali sebenarnya. Namun sayang, ketampanannya ternyata tak berbanding lurus dengan sikapnya. Ia bahkan satu tingkat lebih bringas dan ganas dibanding dosen fakultas sebelah bernama Orochimaru yang gemar ber- _eyeshadow_ dan suka nakutin mahasiswa dengan lidahnya yang panjang. Apa ini anaknya? Dan apa itu? Sakura memicing melihat _name tag_ di tasnya. Uchiha? Buset. Ini orang walaupun gak kerja seumur hidup juga gak bakalan kekurangan. Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha, keluarga dengan garis keturunan pebisnis yang sukses luar biasa. Dia pasti anak orang kaya yang suka menyiksa manusia lain makanya nyungsep ke mari, dengan berkedok dosen pula. Seharusnya dipulangkan saja pria ini ke habitatnya. Alamnya bukan di sini.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Ia kepikiran untuk pura-pura kesurupan. Tapi baru nyadar bahwa setan gak mungkin masukin setan. Akhirnya ia cuma bisa berharap ada batu kali segede gaban yang jatuh dari langit terus menimpa kepalanya biar bisa pura-pura amnesia, lalu ngomong 'aku siapa? ini dimana?' kemudian ngeloyor pergi tanpa ketahuan sedikitpun ia lagi ngibul. Sayangnya itu mustahil dan ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya sedang menghadapi dosen super killer yang tengah mengancam keberlangsungan hidup dan mati teman-teman sekelasnya dalam mengahadapi ujian. Sakura dilema. Ia harus putar otak. Mau nantangin adu jotos bisa-bisa malah dirinya yang jadi rempeyek. Karena dilihat dari postur, tampang, cara jalan, cara ngomong, dan caranya mencintai (Eeeaaaa...), dosen muda ini kelihatan sangat ahli dalam bela diri. Lihat saja ukiran otot di tubuhnya yang macho. Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak boleh salah fokus. Ia harus menyelamatkan nasib teman-temanya yang kini memandangnya dengan mata memelas minta dikasihani.

Sakura mengangkat wajah tegas. Ia tidak boleh mundur. Ia harus bisa. Ia harus memperjuangkan hak-haknya sebagai warga negara untuk mengikuti perkuliahan yang terancam dirampas oleh penjajah bermuka ganteng ini. Hidup mahasiswa!

"Baiklah. Soal mana yang harus kukerjakan?"

Sang Uchiha, masih dengan sorot matanya yang dingin, mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari tas kulitnya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas tersebut.

"Kerjakan soal yang kulingkari. Dua puluh soal essai dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Tiga puluh detik untuk setiap nomor kurasa cukup untukmu."

Seisi kelas terkesiap tapi tak ada yang berani protes. Tiga puluh detik untuk mengerjakan satu soal matematika? Yang benar saja. Ini bukan pertanyaan matematika sekolah dasar dimana yang ditanyakan hanyalah 'jika 1 + 1 = 2, maka aku tambah kamu jadi berapa?' Gak mungkin soalnya begituan. Sekedar informasi, satu soal matematika yang dibuat Sasuke cukup untuk melumpuhkan satu otak manusia dewasa jika dikerjakan dengan IQ yang pas-pasan.

Naruto panas dingin. Bukan apa-apa. Jika Sakura gagal sedikit saja, artinya ia juga akan gagal dalam ujian. Jika ia gagal dalam ujian, artinya ngulang lagi tahun depan. Dan jika ia ngulang lagi tahun depan, itu artinya innalillahi. Ibunya –Kushina– akan menyabet kepalanya dengan ulekan batu yang ada di rumahnya. Bagus. Sekarang ia terancam pitak seumur hidup.

Mata azure pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjap pada Sakura, memberi kode agar gadis itu menyerah saja. Minta maaf, nangis-nangis, guling-guling, koprol, kayang, atau kalau perlu nyembah di kaki Uchiha agar diberi kebijaksanaan. Namun Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan 'aku keren, aku cantik, aku cerdas. Tenang saja.' kemudian dengan santai duduk di kursi yang disediakan Sasuke di depan ruangan.

Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari soal ini sebenarnya. Gadis Haruno itu sudah berlatih matematika siang dan malam sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semuanya bisa ia hitung. Satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa ia hitung hanyalah jumlah serpihan hatinya yang hancur karena ditinggal kawin oleh Hashirama. Asoy.

Sepuluh menit pun berlalu begitu cepat seperti uang gaji di tanggal muda. Dengan pasti, Sakura menyerahkan lembar jawabannya pada dosen judes yang terus-menerus melayangkan pandangan menusuk ke arahnya. Sasuke, masih dengan raut wajahnya yang (lagi-lagi!) datar, menerima kertas itu lalu mencermatinya dengan seksama.

Semenit... Dua menit... Sasuke akhirnya mendongak, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penghuni ruangan. Sakura menahan napas.

"Kalian beruntung hari ini."

Seisi kelas langsung sumringah, berpelukan haru, dan sungkeman satu persatu. Raut tegang yang terbias di wajah mereka mulai mengendur, berganti raut kegembiraan karena terlepas dari ancaman tak lulus ujian dari sang dosen.

Sementara Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya. Puas. Seharusnya ia diberi nobel perdamaian atas usahanya menyelamatkan hidup para mahasiswa malang ini dalam menghadapi kejamnya rezim Uchiha Sasuke dalam mengajar. Ia cengengesan sendiri.

"Tapi lain kali tak ada kebijakan lagi untukmu." Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arahnya, reflek membuat Sakura mingkem. "Aku mengerti," sahutnya lalu bergegas melenggang ke kursi. Sedikit berharap bahwa saat punggungnya berbalik, suara stoik khas itu tak akan memanggilnya lagi.

"Kau."

Tuhan ternyata tak menjawab doanya.

"Ya?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu membungkuk memberi salam.

"Sakura..." Ia menegakkan badan, menatap lurus ke depan dengan manik hijaunya yang jernih. "Haruno Sakura."

Dan begitulah awalnya...

Tak ada yang bisa menyangka. Ketika iris onyx dan emerald itu bertemu, sebuah ikatan mulai terjalin membentuk jaring-jaring takdir yang cepat atau lambat akan mempertemukan mereka...

Dalam suatu hubungan yang lebih indah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

* * *

Author's note :

Chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Sebenernya pengen dibagi dua, tapi bingung mau dipotong di bagian mana -_- Maaf kalau kepanjangan.

Prekuel ini baru bisa saya selesein sekarang. Karena kesibukan (selain karena malas juga *dikemplang). Dan tulisannya. Haduh T_T Semoga gak aneh. Soalnya gak sebaku ujian & diary of onyx and emerald. Campur kayak gado-gado.

Jadi gimana? Udah ada reader yang kejang-kejang setelah baca fic ini?

Akhir kata,

Mind to review?


End file.
